


Imagine All The People

by samclarke0000



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, imagine all the people living life in peace, s04e05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samclarke0000/pseuds/samclarke0000
Summary: How the boys are feeling as Even performs and their reaction to him freezing - basically Isak worrying about his boyfriend.





	Imagine All The People

**Author's Note:**

> After that clip I just had to write something and this is the result. This was just me poruing out my emotions after watching that clip 12+ times, there are probably mistakes

“Oh, couples duet!! It would be cute!” Mahdi joked.  
“Nei. Nei! NEI. I mean it,” Isak insisted. “There is nothing in the world that could make me stand up there and sign in front of everyone. Nei.” His tone was firm. He meant what he said.  
“Ah, come on man, why not? You’re not even a bad singer!” Jonas said.  
“Nei.”  
“Ah, poor Even,” Magnus sighed. “Up there all alone. Are you sure there’s nothing he could do to convince you?” Magnus suggested raising his eyebrows. The boys all laughed and Isak rolled his eyes.  
“I’m sure. Not a thing.”  
“Yeah, are you sure there’s nothing I could do?” Even asked, eyebrows raised as he leaned forward against Isak’s bar stool, hands tightening on Isak’s thighs.  
Isak huffed a laugh.  
“As good as that sounds it’s never gonna happen. You know I hate being the centre of attention,” Isak said simply.  
“You’re the most dramatic person I know, what do you mean you don’t like attention!” Magnus exclaimed, waving his hands. Jonas and Even let up at that point, knowing what Isak meant and understanding how serious he was about it. He was not getting up. The world could flip on its axis and he still wouldn’t budge, he had made his decision. He didn’t care when he was the centre of his friends attention for some stupid joke but he hated it when people actually looked at him, watched him. A consequence of trying to blend in for years, probably.  
“He’s not wrong about that,” Jonas said, poking him in the side but letting it go. “Ok Even, what song will you sing?” Jonas asked, casually shifting the attention from his best friend. Isak smiled at him gratefully.  
“It’s a surprise!”

The boys were surprised to hear that Even could actually sing, apart from Isak who had heard him sing before. Jonas smiled brightly when the song started playing and Even attempted a wink in Isak’s direction. “I love this song!” he said. Isak nodded without taking his eyes off Even, remembering Jonas singing it with his guitar when they were younger. It was a very Jonas song.  
Isak wasn’t the only one mesmerised. Magnus and Jonas had glowing eyes, and glowing smiles, Mahdi still in anticipation. Chris, Sana and Eva had all dropped their conversation and shifted their focus as soon as they realised it was Even standing there. Noora moved forward from the back of the bar to watch. Eskild turned away from the new group of girls he had been talking to. The room fell silent for the first time all evening, the music the only sound filling the air before Even began, “Imagine there’s no heaven…”. Even lifted his eyes, and turned to meet Isak’s briefly and his chest tightened, he was breathless.  
Isak was enraptured, totally captivated by his boyfriend, but he knew Even well enough to notice the shift, instantly recognise the expression on his face, even before he missed the line, before his hands began to shake. He could feel the atmosphere shift slightly around him as his friends reacted but he didn’t move his eyes from his boyfriend terrified ones.  
Without hesitation he slid off the bar stool and moved toward Even, reaching for his arm and leaning into the microphone, singing the next line. “Nothing to kill or die for…”  
His eyes stayed on Even’s until he felt his boyfriend relax slightly under his touch, and join him in singing the next line. His eyes shifted then, to take in the number of people staring at him, and quickly back to Even. He felt his heart lift in relief when he heard his friends join loudly, “Imagine all the people…”  
The attention wasn’t entirely on him anymore, and the rest of the room took their cue, singing along with the chorus, and for the rest of the song. For Isak it was background noise, he was focused entirely on Even, following his every movement. He had never been so relieved to see that smile back on Even’s face, no matter how tentative, and never broke the physical contact between them, a silent reassurance. I’m here. I’ve got you. Seeing that bright smile really light up his face drained him of some of his tense energy, and Even’s quick kiss to his check relaxed him a little. He kissed him right back, laughing when his snapback fell off, nudged accidentally by Even’s arm. When the song was over Even wrapped both arms around Isak, pulling him in for a hug. They held each other tight, the unspoken gratitude obvious. They moved over to the table, and Jonas plopped Isak’s hat back on his head, peak forward. He immediately lifted it off his head, ran a hand through his hair and placed it back on, backward this time, before moving his hands back down to clutch Even’s which were wrapped around his waist, Isak’s back pressed up against the taller boy’s chest. Jonas chuckled at Isak’s fussiness, but his eyes met Isak’s and his concern was clear. Isak just smiled at him. He had noticed the group of boys immediately when he had first looked up at the crowd. He had tensed, instantly recognising Mikael and the boy from Sana’s facebook. He was going to give Even a few minutes to recover from the shock and then ask him what he wanted to do. If he wanted to leave, they would, if he wanted to ignore them, or talk to them. Whatever he wanted Isak was right by his side. Unfortunately Isak didn’t even get a chance to say that to Even before the boys were approaching their table. Isak felt Even tense against him, his whole body going rigid. He gently stroked Even’s hands with his thumb, turning his head to see Even’s expression. He caught a glimpse of fear on his face before it was replaced by resolve. Even’s hands dropped from around his waist and Isak didn’t know what to do so he took his cue from Even, who didn’t keep him waiting long, grabbing his hand and moving to stand beside him, a little in front of him. Isak blanched when he realised Even had moved to protect him. He looked at his boyfriend helplessly. He didn’t know enough about what had happened between the boys at Bakka, before he knew Even, to know how to act. He turned to his friends, finding all three of them standing right there beside him, looking as confused as he felt, but as resolved as Even too. Whatever happened, they had his back, had Even’s back. He had never loved his friends more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that hot mess of my emotions


End file.
